


The Sickest Fantasies Are Better Than Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, jonisarydenshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brendon is really concerned for his health. Especially when he has perverted wet dreams about his band mate, Ryan Ross.





	The Sickest Fantasies Are Better Than Reality

The dreams were becoming very common for Brendon Urie. Every night he had them, they seemed to be even more dirtier (if that were possible). It was so wrong, but he always felt stimulated during and after the dreams.

He has perverted wet dreams of his band mate, Ryan Ross. It was getting to the point of worrying him. _Did he actually want to kiss Ryan; to fuck and humiliate?_   He felt guilty, and wondered if it was normal.

His mind was really dirty, though - far from innocent. Sometimes he caught himself staring at Ryan with interest, and thinking of inflicting marks or kissing. He wondered what it would be like, seeing Ryan moaning in heat or begging.

Luckily nobody knew what Brendon dreamed of. The sick fantasies that played in his head never happened in real life.

As he went in his bed, eager for his dream to happen, he placed a water bottle on his nightstand. Apparently if you drink water after your dream happened, you remember it.

After minutes of recollecting a specific scene, Brendon visited the one where Ryan was chained.

Ryan had nothing on except for a pair of panties, decidedly pink and frilly. He wore a glare, aimed at Brendon.

"Hello, Ryan," Brendon said.

Ryan's eyes were filled with so much hatred that if this wasn't a dream Brendon would flinch.

"What do you say?" Brendon whispered in Ryan's ear.

"Fuck you," Ryan retorted.

"I thought you might say that." Brendon grabbed Ryan's restrained wrists and dragged him to a room. Once they were in a basement (which was obviously created from imagination), Brendon dropped Ryan on the floor.

Ryan struggled upwards, and gave out a cry when Brendon yanked him up by his hair.

"Now, let me say this more clearly. What do you say?"

Ryan gritted his teeth in a stubborn matter. "Please fuck me, Master. Or was it Daddy? I'm not sure what you changed it to."

Brendon rolled his eyes. "That'll do." He yanked off Ryan's underwear, leaving the captive completely naked.

"Brendon?" Ryan's voice held a questionable tone.

"Stop speaking," Brendon growled. He raised Ryan's hips, and began going in dry.

Ryan began whimpering, trying to resist. "P-Please," he begged. "Stop!"

"Nearly there." Brendon got off at the noises the other brunet was making. The tight hole around his cock clenched every time he went in. Once he came, he revealed Ryan trying to look angry but it was mostly pain that flickered across his features.

Brendon left the broken boy on the ground, and went to retrieve cream for Ryan's wounds. Although he tore Ryan's hole, he always fixed it.

"Oh..." Brendon felt himself slip away from the dream, and fully awake. There was somebody tapping his arm gently.

"Hey, Brendon," Ryan said, looking over Brendon.

"Ry? What are you doing?"

"It sounded like you had a nightmare."

"Uh, really?"

"Yeah. You were thrashing and moaning."

Brendon awkwardly nodded his head. He had a wet dream, but hopefully Ryan didn't notice.

Ryan crawled beside Brendon. "Could I sleep with you? You know, to help with the nightmares?"

Brendon shoved Ryan off, wishing it wasn't still nighttime. Maybe he could sleep somewhere else... "How about we go to your bed?"

"Okay." Ryan walked back to his space, as Brendon hastily changed his clothes.

They settled beside each other, appreciating each other's body heat. Brendon fell asleep, hoping he didn't have any wet dreams.

* * *

 

The time morning came, Jon, who was an early morning person, discovered Brendon wasn't in his bed. He went to Ryan's to report it, maybe ask for some help in searching, but found the two snuggling together.

 _Oh my god!_ he thought excitedly. _Ryden is real!_


End file.
